Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 3$ and $y = 8$. $4$ $x$ $^2 + 4$ $y$ $ - 4$
Solution: Substitute $3$ for ${x}$ and $8$ for ${y}$ $ = 4{(3)}^2 + 4{(8)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(9) + 4{(8)} - 4 $ $ = 36 + 32 - 4 $ $ = 64$